


Wedding Crasher

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Audrey is a golddigger, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Ruined, Slash, Wedding, carlos is cute, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay has something to say at Ben and Audrey's wedding.





	

Title: Wedding Crasher

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Audrey, Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Lonnie/Mal, and Doug/Al

Characters: Jay, Chad Charming, Ben, Audrey, Carlos de Vil, Doug, Al, Mal, Belle, Beast, Li Lonnie, and Evie.

Summary: Jay has something to say at Ben and Audrey's wedding.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Silence rang through the hall after the preacher’s words, Jay’s eyes glancing at the people seated inside. Jay finally glanced towards Mal and Evie who were in the row higher than him, nodding Jay stood up. The preacher didn't move to continue as he stared at Jay along with everyone else in the royal hall.

“God, how did I let you guys talk me into this.” Jay whispered to himself as he stepped out of his row into the aisle.

“What are you doing, baby?” Chad Charming hissed as he watched his fiancé approach them up at the alter. Jay ignored Chad, as he walked towards Ben and Audrey. 

Audrey’s brown eyes promised revenge if Jay didn't sit back but he couldn't. Jay couldn't sit back down as Ben’s eyes looked so hopefully towards him.

“Ben, you know you don't love her. We all know it but you're still going through with this anyway. Your only doing this because you think its what's expected of the King but what about your happiness. He's outside. He's waiting for you. All you have to do is walk to him.”

“Jay.” Ben whispered as he started to loosen his grip on Audrey’s hands. Audrey glared at Ben immediately tightening her grip on his hands. “Don't you dare Ben. Don't you dare. This is my day and no one is gonna ruin this for me, now sit down thief!”

“This is your day too Ben.” Mal added from her seat, her hands still entangled with Lonnie who smiled. Lonnie nodded at the young King.

“Aren't you suppose to be happy to?” Evie said. Doug nodding along with his ex-girlfriend. Al didn't say anything but his eyes spoke for him as he kept his arm around Doug’s petite shoulders.

“Go get your happily ever after, dude. I got mine,” Chad whispered from, his position as best man. Ben turned towards his best friend to see the other prince staring at Jay with so much love. "We'll support you."

Turning around Ben glanced at Audrey who was now glaring at Chad heatedly before staring at him. Her puppy dog eyes coming into full play as she stared Ben down. “Ben, please. We love each other. We're meant to be King and Queen.”

“Gold digger!” Jay coughed out loudly taking everyone's attention and that's all Ben needed. The moment Audrey loosen her grip, Ben broke free walking down the aisle or the doors. He ignored the voices calling him back, Audrey’s screaming, and Jay laughter. Yanking those doors open Ben stopped as he caught an wide eyed Carlos de Vil staring back at him.

Ben laughed as he held his hand out to the son of Cruella de Vil, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

* * *

Jay smiled as he watched the doors closed before sitting down next to Queen Belle and King Beast.

“Best wedding ever.”


End file.
